


Hinata Really Is A Ninja

by Emeryss



Series: Are They Smart Or Is It Just Volleyball? [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Like literally the game tag, Lots of Cursing, Manhunt - Freeform, Someone on twt wanted Kourai to say the f word, Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeryss/pseuds/Emeryss
Summary: Tag is supposed to be a fun game, but is it really when you're playing with Bokuto Koutarou, or freaking Hoshiumi Kourai?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Inunaki Shion, Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou & Meian Shuugo, Hirugami Fukurou & Heiwajima Toshiro, Hirugami Fukurou & Meian Shuugo, Kageyama Tobio & Nicolas Romero, Meian Shuugo & Oliver Barnes
Series: Are They Smart Or Is It Just Volleyball? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646383
Comments: 14
Kudos: 278





	Hinata Really Is A Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> A saying I've heard is "drunk words are sober thoughts",,,this is a drunk thought turned into a sober fic

“HEY I FOUND HIM!”

“SHIT.” Shuugo screamed as he saw Heiwajima Toshiro point at him, and all of a sudden Hirugami Fukuro came from the trees and now he’s running like his life depends on it.

‘Tag is supposed to be a fun game, tag is supposed to be a fun game, tag is supposed to be a fun game—‘

Tag IS supposed to be a fun game, but is it really when you’re playing with people like Bokuto Koutarou, or freaking Hoshiumi Kourai? 

“God I’m too old for this!” He whisper-shouted, leaping into a line of bushes to hide from the streaks of white that were chasing after him. He stayed close to the ground, thankful for the black in his clothing. He held his breath as the Adler’s libero dashed into the area, scanning it before looking into the line of bushes across from him. Shuugo quietly crawled out of the bushes, looking around quickly before booking it out of there. He zigzagged around Fukuro, who was trying to cut him off and fortunately was out of sight again after going into the treeline.

“Dammit! It’s always him and Shion that get away like this!” Toshiro ruffled his hair in frustration as he and the Adlers scanned the tree line’s perimeter to spot MSBY’s captain. “Do you guys know who’s left?”

“I think there’s only five members left.” Fukuro answered him after making a full lap around the nearest treeline. “The others haven’t caught Shion yet, which is no surprise, but everyone says they haven’t seen one of their members at all.”

“Wait someone hasn’t been spotted yet? Who is it?” Toshiro gawked.

Fukuro brought his hand to his chin. “We aren’t sure, but everyone can confirm that they still haven’t made it to the safe point.”

“I’m going to try and continue to try and trail Shuugo-kun then, who are you looking for?” 

“I’m going to help the others find Shion, but keep an eye out for the ninja.” Both Adlers nodded to each other before going opposite directions.

Unbeknownst to them, a little birdie in the trees had been stalking them the entire time. Quietly hopping off the branch, he crouched on the ground and looked into the direction where the Adler’s captain had run off too. He swiftly went into the treeline, determined to find their libero first.

Across the park, Shion panted heavily as he slid down a tree. He brought his hands to his mouth as he heard the voices of Kageyama Tobio and Nicolas Romero approach his hiding spot. He gasped as someone pulled his jacket.

“I could’ve sworn I saw him here.” Nicolas looked behind all the trees, and under all the bushes. “Any ideas Tobio?”

Tobio, on the other hand, had put his finger on his lip, and his other hand pointing behind Nicolas. Nicolas silently moved to the side as Tobio reached his hand to the nearest bush, immediately shoving it to the side. They both sighed in frustration as it was empty and they scratched their heads, trying to recall where the libero had gone.

Up in the trees, Bokuto Koutarou had his hand over Shion’s mouth, as they looked down at the two Adlers. He told him to be as quiet and still as possible when he pulled Shion up from the ground and into the tree. Shion was lowkey-highkey freaked out when he saw Koutarou like this, simply because this man was bursting with energy and you can feel his energy at all times.

‘And yet, they haven’t found him at all!’ Shion thought, as the two were still in the massive branches of the tree. They continued to hold their breaths as Tobio and Nicolas searched the tree, and Shion’s heart leapt into his throat as they looked up.

Carefully and slowly leaning down, Koutarou whispered into Shion’s ear. “As soon as they see me, make a run for it.” Shion nodded, and as soon as Koutarou made eye-contact with Nicolas, who was the first to spot them, Kouarou flew down from the branches. He rolled onto the ground and immediately got up and ran like hell. Shion on the other hand, was stuck with Tobio guarding the tree.

“No puppy-guarding Tobio!” He shouted, but he knew he was cornered. He frantically, but subtly looked around the area to see if he could run. He cursed as he heard Fukuro’s voice, and he knew he was fucked. But not for long!

“Who did you find Tobio?” Fukuro called out as he finally got next to him, looking up into the trees. “Oh? MSBY’s libero? Good job!”

“Not yet, we still have to get him from the tree.” Tobio continued to glare fire into the tree, and Shion gulped as he felt the extreme pressure from them. Tobio moved closer towards the tree, but suddenly a black shadow went ‘whoosh!’ in front of his eyes, catching everyone off guard. They whipped their heads back and forth between the area, trying to fathom what that was. 

_ Whoosh! _

Tobio felt a wind in his pocket, and he patted his hand on his pocket. “My wallet!”

“Is this the person no one found yet?” Fukuro grabbed his lanyard, gesturing for Tobio to go find the person. They went silent, trying to listen for any footsteps. A rustle in the nearby bush, and like two puppies playing fetch, they dashed off immediately. 

Shion was running in the other direction, taking the long way to the safe point. He had Tobio’s lanyard clutched in his hand as he strided the park path. 

‘God I cannot believe that guy!’ Shion grinned as he recalled the person who dragged him from the tree, shoving Tobio’s wallet in his hand. He recalled the last words from his fellow teammate before he dashed off into the trees again. 

_ “I wasn’t able to help Bokuto-san, but I’m going to find Shuugo-san. Get to the safe point, buh-bye!” _

Meanwhile, Oliver Barnes was chilling, doing his own thing. You know, blending in with the trees because he took a few branches and covered his body with leaves because he is a giant. His own thing, you know?

He saw Heiwajima Toshiro run right past him, not even sparing a single glance at him. Suddenly, he felt a weight run right into him and he moved the branches from his face and saw Shuugo.

“Sup?”

Shuugo stood back and rubbed his eyes, staring at the team’s cannon. “I’m surprised, but at the same time, I’m not.”

“You need a break?” 

“Nah, that Kourai kid has been tailing me now.”

“Ah, good luck captain. You can do it.”

Shuugo’s face was a deadpan as Oliver shook the branches and whooped. But they both stopped as they heard a loud crunch in front of them. 

“I FOUND YOU!!!”

“Oh shIT!!!” Shuugo and Oliver screeched as they ran like the devil was right behind them. 

Which, wasn’t far from accurate if you consider Kourai a gremlin.

“AHHHHHH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CAPTAIN!!!” 

“SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING.”

“GET BACK HERE YOU TALL FUCKS.” Kourai manically laughed as he chased after the two of them. It was easier for him to run through the forest paths and jump over the trees and roots. “DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THE OTHER ONE?”

‘Goddammit.’ Shuugo thought as he saw Toshiro jump out from the path, tackling Oliver to the ground. He continued running until Fukuro slid in the path in front of him. He stopped immediately, and he saw Kourai right behind him. ‘Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap--wait a minute...where has Sho-’

Like a knight in shining armor, a shadow in the night, and a ray of hope, Hinata Shouyou swooped in from above the trees, swinging on a rope and grabbed Shuugo.

“HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET THAT ROPE? HOW DID IT NOT BREAK? WHERE DID HE LEARN TO DO THAT?” Kourai screeched. “WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT PLOT ARMOR IS THIS?”

“Stop fucking cursing and let’s follow them!” Fukuro yelled and he and Kourai ran into the treeline, following the trail left behind by Shuugo and Shouyou.

Toshiro and Oliver were both on the ground the entire time, staring at the chaos unfolding.

“I think-I think we should go now.”

“...Yeah.”

After reaching the end of the trees, Shuugo and Shouyou sprinted even faster as they saw the safe point. Shion was waving at them like a maniac, screaming at them, and the rest of the safe Jackals were cheering the two of them on. Sakusa Kiyoomi was still at the sink, vigorously cleaning his hands.

Behind them, Fukuro and Kourai emerged from the trees, high on their tails. At the capture point, the Schweiden Adlers as well as the caught Jackals were cheering/screaming. Ushijima Wakatoshi was tense as he watched their members try to catch the last two people they needed in order to win. Tobio was still grumbling over his stolen wallet, Tatsuto was shaking with anticipation, and Nicolas and the other Adlers were enthusiastically cheering them on. On the other hand, Miya Atsumu, Adriah Tomas, and the other captured Jackals were jumping up and down as they watched. However, none were as thrilled as Koutarou, who was whooping like there was no tomorrow.

Shuugo and Shouyou split from each other, Fukuro tailing Shuugo and Kourai tailing Shouyou. Although the height difference was only slight, the two Jackals put up a great chase for the two Adlers. Fukuro was gaining on Shuugo, but like most of the blocks from the 2018 SchweidenvMSBY game, Shuugo slipped right through his spider hands and into the safe point. 

“Suck it!” Shion stuck his tongue out as the rest of the Jackals jumped up and down.

“You're forgetting about our little giant!” Fukuro pointed back at Shouyou and Kourai, who were playing a game of cat and mouse.

Any step Shouyou took, Kourai would take a step in the same direction. Any jerk of his body, Kourai would crouch and get ready. Eventually, Shouyou took a right and when Kourai dove in to catch him, he jumped right over him and roughly landed on the ground. They both immediately got up and Shouyou made a mad dash towards the safe point, Kourai an arms-width behind him. 

The teams were jumping up and down, shrieking and gasping as Shouyou dove into the safe point, Kourai’s fingers skimming his jacket.

“YEEEEAAAAAAAAA--!!!!” The Jackals cheered as they all met up, nuzzling together in a group hug over their victory, Adriah and Oliver lifted Shouyou onto their shoulders, who was doing a small victory dance.

Fukuro helped Kourai up from the ground, helping him dust off the grass from his clothes, and they jogged towards the other Adlers.

“We’ll get them in the next one!”

**MSBY Black Jackals: 1**

**Schweiden Adlers: 0**

  
  
  


Bonus:

  
  
  


_ “Shuugo told me that they were going to be spending the entire week up in Sendai.” _

“Fukuro told me that the entire team was going to be relaxing this week.”

_ “...” _

“...”

_ “Do you need me to come up?” _

“Please. I don’t think I have enough patience after all the bar babysits I’ve done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who NEEDS a beach volleyball game between the Adlers and the Jackals when you can create a hazardous SHIT fic of a game of TAG...I've lost my marbles if you guys can tell
> 
> Mannnnn I still cannot believe the last fic I wrote was in March, and it's even crazier that this idea came to me when I was at work thinking of the movie "Tag". It's a funny movie, and it was a massive creative inspiration. 
> 
> Idk why but I feel like eating chocolate cake right now, but it's currently 3am


End file.
